Dream-Eater Neah
by Mana D. Campbell
Summary: "Red. . .Red. . .Red. . .It's okay. You're not the one at fault here. I'll devour all the scary things away. . .so don't waste your precious tears anymore. . ." It was truly heartbreaking actually, to let go of the only person that understands you. After all, not many people understands, what it feels like to be an existence that should had never existed.
1. Chapter 1: Dreamwalker

There was something wrapped around him, a warm figure. Gentle hands holding him together in tight assurance. The child was crying, it took him a while to realize that child was him. Desperately gripping onto the other's clothing, the older figure could only give assurance.

"Red. . .Red. . .Red. . ." He whisper, gentle fingers combing through the child's lock. "Don't cry. It's okay, you are not the one at fault here. I'll eat devour all the scary things."

"So. . .don't waste anymore of your precious tears. . ." he said slowly, calming the sobbing child.

 _". . .and tell me all the worthless things the needs to be destroyed. . ."_

* * *

It was that dream again, the same one he kept on having these past few days. But no matter how reaccuring these dreams was, he can't remeber the face or the name of the people in his dream. It was frustating.

". . .You're not listening to me aren't you, Allen?" Lavi sigh suddenly , stopping in the middle of one of his rants.

Allen disregarded him, clearly unconcerned, only humming in reply as he closed his eyes again. "Shut up!" the person besides him said harshly, and Allen hummed in agreement.

Lavi crossed his arm over his chest and puffed his cheeks, sulking, and there was a sigh of exasperation from somewhere in front of them, probably Lenalee, cause only she had that high toned of voice in their group. And Lavi, not quite done yet at trolling them, whilst being the bastard he was, reminded them:

"Had you guys finished the 'Roses' Thorns' yet?"

Kanda groaned in annoyance besides him, being Allen's partner in their class with Tiedoll, they never actually did anything early and instead procastinates to the end. Allen snapped his eyes open and pushed himself from his desk to glare at Lavi. "Why should you care? As far as I know you're taking Alchemy and not Sorcery,"

Lavi took that as his answer, and instead cried out dramatically, "You guys! Don't you have to present next week?"

"It's too hard!" Allen nearly shouted in mocked anger. "We can't do that and Kanda doesn't want to kiss Tiedoll's ass so we don't have any progress,"

"There's no way I'm doing that-" Kanda cutted in.

 _"-You see? No progress at all!"_ Allen finished.

"Well, "Kanda drawled out sarcastically. "If you had just did what I had planned at first, we would had be finished, by now,"

Allen shuddered, crossing his arm around his chest as if to shield himself. The thought of him, being in the middle of the circle and Kanda outside of it to cast the spell. . ."No way am I letting you test on me," he stated ridiculously, nearly choking of that idea.

"Well you're bad at casting spells," Kanda retorted back, shouting now.

"You're bad at saying spells," Allen counter-attacked, not wanting to loose to any she-man.

"At least I don't mess with my pronounciations, and it's not even my native language," Kanda replied immeadiately, not missing a beat.

"I'M BRITTISH YOU BLOODY TWAT!" Allen cried out, jumping from his seat.

Then, there came silence and a few dissapointed glance, Allen didn't appologize. After all, he regret nothing and it was honestly the truth. It was Lavi's fault to be honnest, starting the problem in the first place. That cursed ginger, always trying to cause chaos.

"Allen," A voice called monotuosly, demanding, his blood starts to boil.

Without hesiatating, he stood up and walked towards the source of the voice. Meeting the disaproving gaze of the CROW'S, he glanced down at Allen. "Follow me,"

And with that order alone, Allen followed. Such a good dog he was.

There came that foreboding destination, and Allen went towards it, twisting the doorknob and pushing the door. It was a surprise to see Link there instead of Leverrier, after all, that man was the head of this dammed organization. But, he prefers Link over Leverrier, cause no matter how blindly Link follows that man arround, Link will never steps any boundaries; only doing what he was told too. And plus, Link was also his assigned mentor, so that was a bonus.

"I'm sorry, but master Leverrier is busy at a sudden meeting," Link said from the other side of the room, holding a stack of paper in his hands as he sits behind Malcolm's desk. Currently going through a mountain sized stack of paperwork.

Allen snorted and walked towards the table, where he pulled a chair and sat on it. He sneered, and slumped against the chair, gazing at Link with humor in his eyes. "Are you sure he isn't just fooling around with some women?"

Oh, that was Cross, his Cardinal. Leverrier only fools with the other side of the spectrem.

Link glared at him, clearly angry at Allen's careless mouth. "Hold your tongue boy. . ." he said threateningly, the tone of his voice foreboding a punishment.

"And what?" Allen ask ridiculously, raising one of his eyebrows. Daring.

One of Link's hands shot up, pointing directly towards Allen. "Red," he said sternly.

Ah, this was also one of the reasons he hates Link. And most people here in this cursed company. After all, once they gotten a hold of a person's weakness. . .it's either to use or be used, and Allen was always the latter.

"Yes?" came his immediate reply, his voice came surprising, never did he willed himself to speak.

He cursed himself mentally for being such a child, that part of him that would never die down. Link gaze hardens, handing _Red_ the papers that he was currently holding.

 _"Purging,"_ Link states simply.

"Human-"

"No question, just do." Link said sternly, ushering him away with his hand.

He didn't say anything and just stand up, pushing the chair backwards and exited through the door. Even with other Exorcist glancing at him with mild curiousity and even with some with hints of concern, he didn't even falter in his steps. And they don't stop him. Cause they know.

No question, just do.

* * *

 _There was a child under the red archway, so little, that he could discarded it as trash and not a human being. And for him who's related to someone who's very existence was unintentional, an anomaly, he wonder why this child, who does not belong here, could sleep so soundly. It was dangerous for him to be so unguarded in this kind of place, even if he was a harmless child. But then again, who was he to care?_

 _But still. . .? Can he not?_

 _He bends down, inspecting the sleeping child. The hair was a vibrant colour, of crimson blood and dying amber. So vivid, he hadn't such a lively existence in a long time. Out of curiousity, he reached for the child's ruby locks, freezing in surprise at the sudden jolt between the contact. Ah, this child was no normal existence. It was as if he was seeing his dearest friend, after all, they were so heartbreakingly similar._

 _He reached out for the sleeping child, hands wrapping around the lithe body. It was dangerous, this was a dangeruos place for someone who doesn't belong._

 _He cradled the child in his arm gently, and slowly stood up, not wanting to wake the child. Along the red archway, he walks towards his destination of a world of black and gold. This child couldn't stay in that world any longer, so he will bring him to a safe place. . .it was probably the first mistake he had made._

 _The child woke up slowly, eyelids fluttering open to reveal a set of silver eyes. He thought this was a dream. This scenery. . .this world was so beautiful._

 _He couldn't help but ask;_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _The man simply smiled at the child's curiosity, he couldn't help but predict that this child will be the white and silver in that world of black and white. Such an anomaly, his friend wouldn't be lonely in the future once he was gone._

 _"My name is Mana, and like you, I'm a Dreamwalker. But for my name. . ." he thought of it for a moment, never did he thought of his last name before._

 _"Just Mana Walker. What about you?"_

* * *

 **So I didn't have any autocorrector for this or any type of grammar checks, so I'll apologize beforehand in case I did anything wrong.**

 **Please leave a review and favourite my story.**

 **With love,**

 **Mana**


	2. Chapter 2: Escapism

_"Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita. . .ikizuku hai no naka no honoo," the lilting voice continued to sing. Whilst he was_ _cradling a small child in his arm, they were at the porch, his feet dangling at the edge, with the white moon overlooking them._

 _"Hitotsu. . .futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao. . ." though unconsciously or not, his hand dug into the child's hair and combed through it's silky locks, gently combing through the mahogany hair._

 _"Daichi ni taruru ikusen no. . .yume. . .yume. . ." the dulcet toned voice continued._

 _There was the rustling of leaves somewhere, probably caused by the slight wind that was passing by. But he felt a presence nearby, shrouded by darkness, he couldn't make out exactly who was currently spying him. Though there was a guess._

 _"Hey, Neah?" the child called, still not quite asleep yet._

 _"Yes," he immediately responded._

 _"When will Mana, come back?" the child continued to ask, voice dripping with thick tiredness._

 _Neah hum in reply, contemplating all the possible answers before he actually reply to that question. "I don't know," he admitted, sighing softly as he slumped back, using his hands to hold his sitting position. "Mana comes and goes, it's always unpredictable," like the wind._

 _"He's always travelling," Neah continued, gazing up at the sky ahead. "A Walker perhaps," he laugh at his own joke._

 _Then, he looked back down at the supposed sleeping child, meeting the curious silver gazes that seemed to twinkle with innocence just like the stars above. "But he will come back soon," he spoke out, smiling slightly. "He always does, and when he comes, he will tell us of his great adventure,"_

 _There was the sound of screaming, the cries of the wind, and there was the lilting moonlight. . .fading as it was being blocked by the upcoming cloud. The symphony of nature followed soon after, with branches creaking and leaves rustling. The foreboding of a storm._

 _"Do you love him, Neah?" the child continued to quench his curiosity. Not quite understanding the meaning behind the word 'love' as he never experience it before._

 _Neah was quiet for awhile, startled by the question. Then, he put back his smile and pinched the child's cheek. "Of course I do," he answers, releasing the now swollen cheeks. "He's the only company I have,"_

 _"What about me?" the child interjected, suddenly fueled by defiance._

 _Neah laugh, his face being shadowed by the absent of light and fell into silence. The winds kicked up again, pushing away the cloud like a curtain unraveling, moonlight spilled over, illuminating the child and now, he seemed to glow. A faint halo emanating like a fog, covering his entire figure._

 _"Time is. . .awful. It does things to people." Neah says slowly, looking into the child's silver eyes that seems to glow slightly. "One day, time will be an uncrossable ocean,"_

 _"Then. . ." the childlike voice continued, maybe it was because he was a child._

 _That dark toned of voice surprised him, not once had he heard such a young child said something in such a threatening manner._

 _"Why not destroy it?" the child continues to say, looking at the older figure with bright, innocent eyes._

 _"Why not destroy time?"_

* * *

"AhhHhhh!" the last person screamed in a painful manner, clutching his open chair before falling onto the ground with a loud plop.

He stared at lifeless body with boredom, no signs of emotion appearing on his face. _Red_ was a beautifully crafted mask, so perfect that even he couldn't remove it once worn. And so was _Allen_. Innocence was a pesky thing, chaining it's user onto following orders from the people in command. Making his own body betray himself.

He simply stood there, on the mountain of lives that he had taken. There were even children among them, not yet touched by the dirty hands of the world. And at times like this, he had so wanted to be part of them, to be at the other end of the blade and just end with them. Killing innocent people, it cost everything you are.

"Hah. . .hah. . ." he breathed heavily, trying to calm down his erratic heart. Cause shit, if he went into a fit at this moment. . .he would be in so much trouble.

But even so, he couldn't quiet ignore the maniacal laughing. There wasn't anyone else _alive_ here, just himself. This voices had been plaguing him for a long time ago, ever since he was found by that despicable man, his ever beloved _Cardinal._ He clutched his head, pulling the bangs that was framing his face to the back. Panic. . .he was panicking. . .which was bad.

 _"Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni. . ._ umare ochita kagayaku omae. . ."

He starts to sing. For some reason, that song had always managed to calm him down, even in a more chaotic mess.

 _"Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga. . ._ _ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo. . ."_

 _Ah,_ there was red everywhere. . . flowing crimson. . .warm puddles of blood. . .He wants to get away from here. The stench of decaying bodies was too much for him, suffocating him to the brink of madness.

And so, without any hesitance, he left. Leaving all the burning crimson behind.

* * *

He returned back to the looming building that people he know would call home, Black Order, where people were trained to become dogs.

It was dark, of course it was dark idiot. It was in the middle of the night.

He really didn't want to do anything aside from sleeping, and his roommate was probably sleeping so there was a bonus. He stepped into the building, passing the giant-steel door, that for some reason, didn't made any noise when he pushes it. The hallway was empty and the lanterns lit, it was like a scene from a horror movie.

This was a horror movie.

The walk back to his room took roughly twenty-minute, if the five that he took to tie his shoelace didn't count. And just like he had predicted, Kanda was sound asleep. He curses the person that had putted the both of them together, but at least, it was better then being with Lavi. As unlike Lavi, Kanda will actually sleep and not annoy the last shred of sanity he had left-

"Phmfht!" Just as he was about to compliment that bastard, he just had to ruin his own image.

"What?" He hissed, clutching at the thing that he was just thrown at in his hand.

There was the rustle of fabric, and he know that Yuu Kanda is awake. "You smell horrible. Go take a bath," was his answer from the long-haired Japanese.

Oh, how much he want to throw something at him, presumably sharp, presumably heavy, a dagger perhaps. Well, he almost did, until he realize that he was tired and this was a waste of time, so instead of fighting back with Kanda, he just went to the bathroom that the both of them shared.

"Allen," Kanda called, a reminder of who he was. "Don't forget to sleep after this,"

Allen stopped in his tracks, mouth opening to reply but in then end stayed shut. In the bathroom, he cleansed himself.

He stepped out in an oversize, long-sleeved shirt, where it hung loosely over his lean frame. Pants wasn't an option to sleep, but boxers, yes, so no dirty ideas. This isn't that sort of fic or I would had change to ratings.

 _"Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru. . ._ _douka konoko ni ai wo-"_

"You're singning that song again," Kanda said boredly, shifting his position so he's lying on his side to see Allen.

 _"Tsunaida te ni kisu wo. . ."_ Allen finally stopped singing, meeting the bored gaze of Kanda who was lying on the bed besides him/

"What's gotten to you again?" Kanda ask, knowing Allen so well after all the time they had become partners with each other.

"I don't know," Allen admitted. "Everything is a mess,"

Kanda closed his eyes, changing his position so he was lying on his back. "Go to sleep. . ."

* * *

 _"Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni. . ._ _umare ochita kagayaku omae. . ." the young adult continues to sing._

 _The drooling womb of continues to make a mess outside, noisy and just plain annoying. It stops the child from quickly sleep._

 _"Ikuoku no toshitsuki ga. . ._ _ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo. . ." he sung into the child's ear, trying to block away any unnecessary noise of thumping water droplets and the growling thunder._

 _"Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru. . ._ _douka konoko ni ai wo. . ." there was another presence in the room, hostile and foreign. It had been a long time since he had a trespasser._

 _"Tsunaida te ni kisu wo,"_

 _The sound of footsteps same closer, sounding akinly to the gentle taps of raindrop outside. He didn't glance back at the trespasser, knowing full well at who it was._

 _"What are you doing here, Road?" he ask, covering the child's ear to block any unnecessary noise, it took him much hardship to get the child to sleep in the first place._

 _The other's voice came out frustrated, and clearly unsatisfied. "What are you doing, Neah?"_

 _He doesn't know._

* * *

 **I'm going to take a short brake from my previous story, trying to refresh my mind. I'd always wanted to do this story and it took me awhile to plan this out.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews. And I'm sure to you readers who had read my previous story, understands that the italics will stand for the past, a flashback or something that concern of backstories or the time before. Sometimes I'll do poetry for that, which makes people not understand what's going on.**

 **Please leave a review and favorite my story if you like it.**

 **With love,**

 **Mana**


	3. Chapter 3: Flower crowns

_The cold air pierce his body, cruelly reaching out for his warmth. Fogs of white breathe exits his mouth each time he exhales, and now, he had personally experience how cold the winter night can be. He breathed heavily, climbing uphill to reach his house. The sudden rain had long ceased to be, but because of that, the trail was a slippery mess. And to make thing worst he'd forgotten to wear shoes when he went outside._

 _But thank goodness, he was already near to his house._

 _The night air was cold and he was practically wearing his nightgown and a pair of pants, it was freezing. The moment his house entered his line of vision, he didn't even hesitated to ran towards it. Fuck, appearances, it's not like someone would be out here in the middle of the night. Well, unless it's Road, but does Road count as a person?_

 _"Neah?"a silvery voice called out, penetrating the deafening silence. Then came the sound of light footsteps against the wooden floor, the form of a child appeared in full view as he stood loomingly at the entrance._

 _"Where were you?" the child ask, gazing at Neah with blank eyes, clearly not fully-awake yet._

 _"I went out to jog," Neah answers, giving the child a sweet smile in hopes that he will be naive enough to believe it._

 _"In the middle of the night?" the child continues in a rather toneless voice, clearly not believing any of this bullshit. That's what you get for picking a random stray child guys, they'll be more mature then most adults._

 _"The air was fresh," Neah at least tried to._

 _"During rain?"_

 _"It's been such a long time since I took a bath,"_

 _At that, the child gave up and instead sigh exasperatedly, his head dropped down and face palmed himself. It was cringe worthy, this current situation was, he couldn't even laugh. The child raised his head back up, calculative eyes observing Neah; making a decision whether Neah could or couldn't enter his own house._

 _Fine. . ." the child sigh, stepping away from the door frame and back into the hallway._

 _Neah stepped in, following after the child to the room they were currently sharing. He walk towards the bathroom, not wanting to sleep in mud and changed into a set of clean clothes. He stepped outside the bathroom and collapsed onto his bed, burying his face into his pillow, practically groaning in pleasure._

 _"Neah," the voice that belongs to a certain child called, along with a pair of smalls hand shaking him to wake. "I can't sleep,"_

 _He shifted his position so he was lying on his side and wrapped his arms around the child, pulling him closer._

 _"Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru!" he sings rather loudly. "Douka kono ko ni ai wo!"_

 _"Neah," the child called again in a meek tone. "Softer,"_

 _He smiles, burying his face into soft crimson lock._

 _"Tsunaida te ni kisu wo. . ._

Allen woke up, but not of a catastrophe or naturally, but by the swat of cold air that enters into the room. His m ind was basically threatening to kill itself if it doesn't continue to sleep, but then, the winter air was cold and his blanket was stupidly wet from most likely melted snow and he wasn't mediocre enough to withstand the cold. So what he did was he slowly rise from his head, not wanting to shock himself cause that would be stupid: Boy died from waking up too fast. It was torture to walk on this tiled floor, especially when he was only wearing a pair of boxer and just and oversize sweater. He regrets his choices in life.

Unlike the large metal door he had went through to enter this building, the light window practically shriek in distress when he pulls it. Not wanting to question physics, he just pulled it hard cause the door had weigh a thousand times more then himself and yet, this sorry window was the one who made noise?

Kanda groaned in his sleep, face twisting into his scowl as he changed his position. And just like the child he was, he stuck his tongue out at Kanda after locking the window. The first step that he took to go back to his bed was physically demanding, the floor was so cold, it's better if he had just worn ice skates. And so, what he did was simple, from the current position he was in, he leaped to Kanda's bed and used his hands to swing himself to his bed where he fall right on target. The bed creaked loudly at the sudden shift of weight and just as he was tucking himself under the blanket, Kanda cursed. "Fuck you and go to sleep,"

Allen didn't mind him, cause honestly, he was far more worse when he was disturb during his sleep. So he replied with manners, "Thank you, my good sir,"

Kanda growled.

Sheesh, and people call me a dog.

The second time he woke was by the presence of Link unceremoniously barging in his room, cause apparently, no one cares about Allen's health and well being and thus sleep isn't important.

"Good morning, mr. Walker," Link says monotonously.

"Aye! Good mornin' my good sir," Allen replies boredly, yawning as he rubs his eyes. "What are you doing here?" He ask.

"A mission-"

"But I just gotten back from one," Allen interjected, finding himself confused and still a bit sore from last night.

Link clears his throat, glaring at Allen as if daring him to cut him again. "As I was saying. . ." Link returns, shuffling with the file in his hand. "It's a long term mission of the duration between six months to twelve months, and you, Allen, had been chosen to do it,"

"The usual?" Allen ask boredly, sitting crossed-legged in his crumpled sheets.

There was a brief silent of panic, and Links will actually wanes as his eyes flickers around the room momentarily. "I-I don't know," he admitted.

And Allen also starts to panics at Link hesitation. "What do you mean you don't know?"

"This order was a surprise from the Vatican itself," Link says, showing Allen the printed documents for a brief second. "A truce between the Noah and the Vatican, illusions and reality, and what better if it's not you. A Dreamwalker. That can cross between those two dimensions,"

Noah. . .Why does that seemed sounds so, so familiar. The emotion that sparked was an inconsolable sorrow, of a tragedy gone wrong.

"Mana Walker," Link continues, dropping his gaze onto Allen's slumped form. "Would want this,"

Ah, there it goes again. Playing with his heartstrings. Well, he can't say no to Mana, can he?

"Do I have a choice?" Allen ask, looking up to meet Link piercing gaze.

"No," The questioner answers deflatly.

"When?" Allen continues to ask.

"Now," And that was all Link had said before he left the room, only leaving Allen the documents of his mission.

* * *

 _He hummed a simple melody, letting the wind carry away that soft lullaby. Idly fingers playing with the shocking crinsom hair, braiding it and combing it. The child in his lap was silent, too focused on his current project._

 _"I finish it," the child cried out happily, laying down of the young adult lap whilst raising a crown of flower in his hand._

 _"This is for you," the lilting voice continues, handing the crown of flower to the young adult. "It's red camellias. You can even make tea from it!"_

 _He hummed, inspecting the crown for awhile before putting it on his head. "What about that one," he points at the other crown besides the child, recognizing the flower. White carnations._

 _"That's for, Mana," the childanswers._

 _He hummed again, now playing with the front bangs that covers the child's forehead. There had been something that was irking him for a while, something that he couldn't just get it from his chest._

 _"Say. . ." he says in a dulcet toned of voice. "I still don't know what your name is,"_

"What, my name?" The child repeated, apparently confuse by that question. "Hmmm. . .people used to call me Red, if you like,"

"No name?" the young adult still continues to question.

Sadly, the child shook his head as an answer. "I see. . ." he drawled out.

"Red. . ." he calls, pulling a string of gold from the air and warps it around to form an object. A crown.

He pats down the unruly hair of the child, trying to tame it and go gingerly layed down the crown on his head. He humphed and smiled smugly, looking down at his work.

"Gold suits you well, Red,"

* * *

 **Have you seen Yuri on ice? It was so. . .so. . .gay. I'm happy. Vikturi for the win. Like, I'm going to do figure skating again. No one's going to stop me.**

 **. . .my mom is going to send me to meet a psychologist again. . .I don't want to. . .**

 **Well then, thank you for all your lovely reviews. I'm going to end things early for this chapter.**

 **With love,**

 **Mana**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcoming-ish

_"Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru!" the young adult continues to sing in a rising crescendo._

 _Ah, just lying on his futon with nothing to do. . .It had been a long time since he could relax peacefully, without any sorts of intervention. . ._

 _"Say. . .Neah?" the child calls from his rising slumber, shifting his position so he could get closer to the older man. "Why do you like singing that song?" He ask out of sheer curiosity, tilting his head to the side._

 _The older man simply smiled warmly at him, before sighing in a pleasant manner. "That song means a lot to me," Neah answers, gently caressing the child's hair._

 _"Why?" the child continues to ask._

 _"Hmm. . ." Neah contemplates for a while, seemingly in deep thought. "I just do. . .a bit sentimental, aren't I?"_

 _The child hum in response, closing his eyes as he tried to lull himself to sleep. Flashes of light invaded his eyes, along with the curtain of drowsiness. A gnawing hunger erupted between him, of something sinful._

 _A sharp intake of breath leave him as he tried to control it, delicate fingers raking his face. His name was being called, over and over again. But it was drowned by that beastly growl._

 _'A Dreamwalker' he had been called._

 _Dreams and nightmares. . .he walks through both._

 _Something warm dripped in his mouth, thick and sweet, it was like honey. No, sweeter than that. An unforgettable flavour._

 _Oh, he recognize it._

 _He spat out the liquid and pushed himself up from his lying position, wiping his mouth with the hem of his sleeves. Through have lidded eyes, he managed to glare at the individual. Not wanting to be condemned by the gnawing hunger._

 _"To satisfy your nightmares," the older man had said, showing hiss slitted palm. Crimson flow from the open injury, dripping onto the white sheets below._

 _The sight of blood, made his mind hazy. And even though he didn't want it, his body was leaning towards it. He was starting to loose the will to stay human, to not be the monster that people had accused him._

 _And yet. . ._

 _Sleep paralysis. . . he was not in control of his own body._

 _"Shh. . .it's okay Red," the older man soothed, hugging the child thighter and bringing him closer. "Aren't we such a tragic existence. . ." he continues with a dry laugh, watching the child with that insane golden of his._

 _"It seems. . .it's not only I who was thrown away by our respective worlds,"_

 _Ah, the lingering taste of blood on his tongue, such bittersweet._

* * *

Allen doesn't know what he was doing, his mind was in a blank state and his body seemed to move on his own. Link was walking ahead of him, leading them through familiar scenery of rundown houses and dirty cobblestone. The crowd parts upon seeing the uniform that they were currently adorning. Some looks at them with eyes that's filled with fear while some looks at them with resentment, the others looks at them with both while the more younger one seemed to stared at them with fascination and adoration, that he could never imitate.

So he only smiled, walking with light steps so it will seem that he is in a happy mood. Others wave at him and he could wave back, while some simply smiled and he returned that gesture with an even wider one. The dog of the Vaticans was what people called them, Allen was actually one, while Red was a bit rogue. He breathed deeply, trying to calm down his resurfacing emotions. Red was a bad child, a naughty one. A child that doesn't listen to what he was told to, a child that doesn't smile. Mana hates crowds that doesn't smile. Allen was different; he smiles, he listen, he's everything that Red isn't, he doesn't have his own will.

 _'A broken puppet' was what people had called him in his times at Black Order._

Someone that only knows how to blindly follow the order that was laid out for him. And is so, then perhaps everyone was a stringless puppet there, moving from other's will. They were hypocrites, calling him a puppet while they too were one.

A penetrating tower consumed their lines of vision, that dreaded _Temple,_ Allen flatters in his steps before returning to his full velocity. His line of vision follows the tip of of the tower, a looming white marble. His breath was caught, and somehow, it was as if he was a child again, hidden in a hood whilst holding onto Mana's warm hand. Mana would squeeze his hand in reassurance as he leads them to the entrance, the priest would stop them but somehow, they had always managed to pass it.

 _"Remember, Red," Mana would whisper, just so a pair of ears could hear. "If I'm not here anymore, all you have to do to come here is say; 'I am a Walker' and once you reach here. . ."_

 _They had stopped to the middle of the temple, a beacon of light falling from the sky through the glass floor at the roof. There was a circle drawn on the floor, a crest of sort. They stepped on it._

 _"You sing," Mana had said, looking down at the hooded child sternly. And then, they sung a duet._

"Your identity. . ." Link had trailed of threateningly. Bringing Allen back to the present, he calmed himself down, not letting any repressed memories run wild anymore.

Not at a time like this.

Allen simply nodded. Knowing full well at what would happen if _Red_ was revealed. It would cause chaos and mayhem, after all, through the eyes of the world; _Red had long ceased to be alive._

Link had stopped in his tracks, just at the base of the temple. A priest saw them, beckoning for them to come closer. And yet, Link still doesn't move. It took him a couple of tugs of the arms to realize that he was supposed to go alone. And from there, he noticed the white line that Link was currently trudging on. A moment of realization pass through him, _from now on, those who belongs to reality can no longer pass._

Allen gulped down his rising anxiety, and with an unsure step. . .he passed through the line.

And sure enough, the world behind him disappeared.

The priest ran towards him, and unusually gracious smile plastered on his face. Allen was actually taken aback by that smile, after all, they had greeted Mana and Red with disdain back then, even fighting back on certain occasion. But, maybe the Earl wanted to make a good impression of himself by making his slaves be polite.

"Welcome Exorcist," The priest had said through heavy breathing, that lingering smile on his face. "Do follow me, me masters is waiting for your arival-" he stopped, upon a booming voice that suddenly interjected.

"No need!" the taunting voice continues, along with the echoes of footsteps upon the marble floor. That narrowed golden eyes and cruel smirk, Allen stopped breathing, he had never seen this version of Tyki before.

"Master Joyd!" The priest cried out with a bow, his figure shaking ever so slightly of unconstrained excitement, so happy at seeing his master for the first time.

"Welcome Exorcist," that lecherous person continues, golden eyes fully on him.

He forced himself to move, plastering on that sweet smile of his as he bowed slightly in a greeting. "It's nice to finally meet you," he straighten his back, meeting the gaze of that daring golden eyes. "Joyd," he continues.

Tyki, all but naught, seemed to be more amused by his reaction, an eyebrow slightly raising and the edge of his mouth twisting ever so slightly. He laugh for awhile before regaining back his lost composure. Silence befall them for a brief moment, and during it, Tyki had dismissed the priest until it was only the two of them left.

"Let't hurry," that taunting voice continues, piercing the silence like a silver dagger -golden dagger-. "The Earl is waiting,"

They walked towards that golden crest that was illuminated by the raining sunlight, echoes of footsteps follow behind them. They stopped in the middle of the circle, and Tyki stomped his foot once on it. For a while nothing happen. . .and then the heavens started to sing.

A corridor appeared, not the red arches adorning corridor that he had passed through with Mana countless of time before, but an open one. A corridor that one would expect upon entering a palace, it was enormous, patterned by golden lining among the grey paint much less heavier than that red corridor he was used to.

"It's been a while since we last saw a Dreamwalker, so we gotten a bit excited," Tyki had commented, watching as Allen continues to be engrossed by that swirling gold that patterns the ceiling.

"Oh, you don't need to," Allen replied nonchalantly, turning back his sole attention to his task. Which is to not cause a war. Easy right?

They arrived at a sharp corner, well- he thought it was a corner until he begin to fall in his step. Luckily, a pair of arms managed to grab him just in time and brought them to safety.

"Sorry," Tyki had apologize, his arms still around Allen's lithe frame. "We're having a few problem with one of our family member lately, which causes the Earl to be stressed. . .and this happen," he had said it so casually, as if the distortion in space-time continuum was just a daily occurrence.

Allen simply laugh, stabilizing himself on even ground as he was being put down. Though there was just a tiny problem. "You can let go of me now, Joyd,"

Which simply earned a chuckle from the taller man. _"No!"_

So far, nothing normal had happen. Which was to be expected. Plus, he had dealt with weirder craps before so -maybe- he could manage.

With that, he simply sigh as he began to walk along the spacious hallway. "You can call me Tyki," the older man had said, his chin resting above Allen's head and his arms wrapped around Allen's neck. He was starting to loose balance actually, with this extra baggage on his back.

"Sure. . . _Tyki?"_ he tried to, but it came out more awkward then he thought it would be.

The destination came in view, and he had fully expected that the Noah of Pleasure would release him of his hold. Well, guess what? he didn't. So in the end, he was pushed by the older male towards one of the chair, where he had to -quite quizzically- sit on Tyki's lap.

The first one that came to the living room was an albino like him, his reaction though was. . .golden eyes widen upon the sight, and his mouth was gaped in shock. Allen could visibly read what's on Wisely mind. "It's not what it looks like," he tried to interjected.

But that dammed Tyki was so full of bullshit. He tightened his arm around Allen, now resting his head on Allen's shoulder, pushing away the white locks. "It's exactly what it looks like, dear," he says in a dulcet toned voice, grating on Allen's nerve.

And Wisely simply screamed the word 'Pedo' loudly, to the point where the other's had to see what exactly is going on.

Road laugh. The twins simply accepted that their brother was insane. Sheryl simply took a picture. And Lullubell simply left, along with Feedler and Mightra. Skinn simply stood there awkwardly. Mercym simply stared at him with pity in his eyes as he smiled sadly, before he decided to left. And Tryde simply sat besides the chair he was questionably sitting on.

The Earl followed soon after, freezing on his spot at the weird display in the living room. He simply smiled and ran a hand through his long locks. "Please lead the Exorcist to his room Tyki-pon," he says, before sighing and ran back towards where he had came from.

Tyki stood up, causing Allen to fall down if it were's not for that damned arms that was around him. They were still gathered around them, some already laughing their arse off while some just sat on the chairs and do nothing. Allen ignored them, and instead followed Tyki to where his room was located.

The trip to his room was silence, roaring laughter trailing them from behind. By this point, he had already gave up.

"Sorry about that," Tyki had apologize as he gently rested his chin above Allen's ruffs of hair. "If I didn't do that, then no one would come to greet you," he had said.

Allen simply sigh, a hand trailing along the wall's smooth exterior. Candles floats above instead of chandeliers that he had seen before, it's warm glow casting long shadows behind them.

"It's okay," Allen had said softly. "I don't care either ways,"

* * *

 _"Red. . .it's okay. . .from now own. Anything that happens won't be your fault," the lilting voice says._

* * *

"Didn't I told you I will devour all the bad dreams away?"

* * *

 **I don't know what I'm writing, but here you go.** **Please review if you have anything you want to say, wether it be** **criticisms, compliments or a share of opinion. Or maybe you just want to talk. And don't forget to favorite this story of you like it.**

 **I don't know which pairing I would choose for this story. . .but meh. . .I'll just follow the popular votes.**

 **With Love,**

 **Mana**


	5. Chapter 5: Bored

_"When is a monster not a monster?" the child had ask, silver eyes beaming with unshed tears._

 _The older man simply doesn't know what to do to calm down the child, aside from answering, so instead he slumped back against the floor, closing his eyes._

 _"Oh, when you love it,"_

 _"Am I a monster?" Red had ask upon the breaking of dusk, rising as early as the chirping birds. Neah doesn't understand how someone could even wake at this time of the day._

 _"Of course not," He had answered, rubbing his eyes tenderly with his curled hand. He yawned, a fist covering his mouth while the other hand was stretched._

 _"There are other people who loves you,"_

 _Him on the other hand. . ._

 _"You are not a monster Neah," Red had declared, crouching down on the forest ground in front of the broken man_

 _Cuts and bruises had marked his skin, from where Neah had suddenly loosed control earlier and went on a rampage. Though it was not only him that was injured, but also the forest surrounding them, no more majestic trees littered the surrounding area but rather a wasteland. A few bodies laid unmoving not far from them, the reason why Neah had used his ability in the first place._

 _Neah was at the center of it all, unchaste from any harm. He collapse into a ball, golden eyes widen in confusion and horror of his own mistake. He couldn't believe that it was him that had caused this catastrophe. . .monster. . .he was a-_

 _"You see Neah," the child had said in such a sweet tone, he couldn't help but gaze up to see what had made the child sound so happy._

 _He couldn't believe that such a wide smile could be directed towards him._

 _The child had extended his hand so the elder could grab hold of, but he didn't and the hand still stays there, hanging in the air._

 _"There are still someone who loves you,"_

* * *

Allen doesn't know where he's going but he doesn't care, anywhere is better then just staying in his room while watching the white paint that covers the walls and ceiling. And it's probably even more better then just sitting at the edge of his bed with nothing to do. The week didn't went well for him with all the things he wasn't doing, or rather, not doing at all, only the usual routine of stretching and exercising his muscles.

But fuck, this place was huge. Like damn. You could store Germany in here and still have room for the European Continent. It's no wonder that they had left a map in his room, in which he didn't even brought with him. Cause who needs a map inside a mansion? A normal one. But then again, there were a lot of uncharted areas in the map. So that black marks of nothingness repels him from bringing it, cause honestly, it was a bit creepy.

One more thing about this place instead of being insanely huge, it's surprisingly empty at the same time. As if no one lives here, maybe it was the fact that this place was so huge that you need a whole lot of stuff to make it seem furnished. Like damn, that living room.

The hallway was adorned with large window, some showing grand gardens filled with all sorts of the flora species while some showed the fact that they were currently high above the sky, towering even the clouds. Which gives him the mental image of someone falling from this height onto the Earth below and just SPLAT! A human pancake. Their skull will explode upon that impact, causing chunks of brain to scatter around. Their limbs would twist horrendously since during the fall, the wind velocity wouldn't let him move his limbs of his own accord. And their s-

"I'll appreciate it if you don't picture anymore gory scenes," A voice had spoken out assertively, pulling Allen from his current fantasy.

"Huh?" Allen had react in confusion, he turned around, noticing a mop of white hair that adorned a certain Noah of wisdom. Thankfully it was only Wisely. You know, just a mind reader.

It was a good thing Allen had always build a mental fort to shield away the important part of his mind.

"Sorry," He apologized, pulling an awkward smile on his face. He began to slower his pace, so that the shorter individual could keep up. It was nice being the taller one for once. "I couldn't help it," Not when his life so far had been so full of blood and death and all those other dirty stuff. In fact, if he were to think more innocently, then something would be wrong with him.

Wisely simply nodded, wether he understand it or not was something he didn't know. The other was silent, seemingly in deep concentration in his walk, so Allen opted for the window, now gazing at the lushful garden outside, filled with a wild array of plants. Allen recognize a few flowers all those shades of roses, morning glories and. . .he froze, eyes widen upon that sight. Before his mind could wander back into the uncharted memories, he pulled himself together again, forcing his step as he focus upon reality. Wisely noticed the slight change, he leaned a bit closer, wanting to know the reason behind the forceful action.

Allen breathed deeply as he walks, trying to not let his mind wonder anymore. It was always hard to do so after a slip up, it's as if his mind is craving for more.

 _"He is a monster!" the stranger had warned upon one summer's noon, pulling the child from his adventure. "One that will destroy everything in his reach. So run, escape while you still can!" the hooded stranger had hissed. Upon the shadowed feature, he could see a pair of glowing gold from underneath. Blazing like dying amber._

 _The child simply glared at the stranger, pulling his shoulder from the tight hold. His name was being called in the background, desperate of in search of the missing child. He was going to escape, but not until his message was run clear._

 _"Then I too am a monster-" he concluded, drawing away from the learching hand that was coming down to grab him. "For pitying him."_

 _And before the stranger could react or anything, he ran, sprinting as fast as his short leg could. And he had fallen into something, a pair of warm arms._

 _"Neah!" the child gasped in his breathless state, crawling up onto the older man chest. "There's someone here!"_

"Are you okay?" Wisely had ask upon Allen subconscious state, managing to bring Allen back from his wonderland.

Allen, upon returning back to the present, simply blinked, he retained the smile on his face, though it seemed more dry now. "Nothing" he says as he took his first step. "I'm fine,"

Wisely chuckles slightly, now walking in a slightly faster pace as if he were excited. He smiled smugly, as though he had gained something valuable at the current moment, that no one knows of.

Allen was afraid that he might had messed uo and slip somewhere, but the way Wisely was acting at the current moment, he was sure that Wisely won't just reveal anything. He will keep it a secret, whatever it was that managed to tip Wisely off, he will keep it a secret. Allen was sure of it, after all, the last time too. . .

"Where are we headed actually?" Allen had voiced out.

"The library!" Wisely immediately answers.

"Oh," Allen muttered surprisedly.

And after a long, suspenseful walk, a looming pair of doors appeared along the wall, engraved with delicate design. Wisely stepped in first, pushing the heavy door and went in. Allen followed soon after, gasping in shock at such a majestic sight.

Even the library in Black Order was nowhere as grand as this, not even near. Allen had lost the sight of Wisely, but who cares, he have other books as company. And so, with little hesitation, he started his journey.

He went to the nearest shelf, grabbing a book that caught his interest, it gleaned under the dim light, a beautiful gold. The hardcover was the colour of dirty red, mahogany, the combination of silver and gold was embed on the cover, swirling in a dirty mess. There was an image on the cover, a dark shade of grey, almost black, a decaying oak tree. There was no title, just that beautiful mixture of colour. From his experience, things with no labels are always the best.

He didn't know what he was doing, too entranced at the current moment to think fully. But all the thing he was conscious of was how his back slided down against the wall, and how he propped the book on his knees, and how the familiar symbols seem to sing to him.

 _Once upon a time, there was a monster. . ._

 _That monster was cursed, and abomination, fated to be hated from all angles of the world. . ._

 _The monster's parents threw it as it was such a hideous thing to bear, and it grew up all alone in winter's embrace._

 _Because it was such a disgusting existence; it was ridiculed, mocked and hanged. The other species won't accept it and so it ran from them. But even when it was a monster, it couldn't help but feel lonely._

 _Animals were only a food source to it and plants can't talk, the winter was cruel and it wouldn't let it spare the life that surrounded it. And so, again, it reached out for the world. But the world had killed him._

 _The world was a very biased place, it won't accept things that are different from them. And so, it escapes from the cruel clutches of the world and into another world._

 _He was dying, such a tragic monster like him was finally going to die. But he didn't. Someone had found him under the red sky, a man with rich, golden eyes. And like him, that man too was a monster._

 _It was a beautiful sight, finally seeing an existence that was the same as his. And so he cried because of that. That man told him that they were of the same species, they were monsters. Dreamwalkers._

 _An existence that holds no meaning between this two world. Dreams and reality. To them, they don't exist in any of them. And so, they are free, undetectable from the world._

 _But the man had said he have a world, and starting from now, it would be him._

* * *

Ah, shit. He can't escape the memory this time. . .

"No. . .!" he croaked out, wiping away tthe accumulating tears. "I don't want to relive through it again,"

He closed the book, not wanting to stain the precious page with his filthy tears.

 _"It's okay. Don't waste anymore of your precious tears," the voice of the past whispered, holding him in it's embrace._

* * *

 **Sorry I wasn't able to make it longer. Well, thank you all for your lovely reviews and hope the rest of you will update your ongoing stories (looking at you Kosho-rinnnn).**

 **More importantly, have you all watched the third episode of Yuri! on ice, like damn, if it's not yaoi then I don't know what it is. More like YOI *snickers***

 **Please review and favourite this story if you like it.**

 **Mana,**

 **-that loves you all**


	6. Chapter 6: Library Incident

"Why are you crying?" That voice was so familiar, Allen thought he was hallucinating. And so he pretend he didn't heard it.

But that was until the air shifted around him, and the sound of rustling fabrics entered through his ears. And Allen glance up, slightly panicking at someone seeing him in this pathetic state. His froze at the sight of Adam, not the Earl, but Adam. That dammed patriarch.

His face was unreasonably close, to close to be exact, their nose was practically touching. Those golden eyes were wide and insane, and everything that made the churning memories boil more. He suppressed them, an unhealthy thing to do, but when in a house full of enemies, a sign of weakness could be the thing the will kill you.

"Oh, nothing," Allen quickly say, coiling behind as he tried to get away from that man. But Adam simply brought himself closer to Allen, as if he wants to study the young adult. And Allen tried to back away again, but the shelf won't budge. "I-I'm fine!" Allen stuttered.

Adam hold his position for a couple of heartbeat, still a little bit to close and breaching into other's personal space, but in the end, he simply sigh. As if he was the one who was supposed to be tired.

"I'm actually searching for Wisely, but found you instead," Adam said in disappointment, hugging his knees that was crouched. He held a sad look, as if he was sulking, but then gaze up. "Why were you crying?" He ask again, more forcefully this time.

"Nothing," Allen breathed, trying to get out from this awkward position. He wants to get away now.

"Need more blood supply?" The older man ask as he raised one of his eyebrows, lips quircked into a slight smirk.

Allen froze, shocked at hearing that suggestion, after all, the world doesn't know that. They weren't supposed to know. Dreamwalker was never a part of the world. But this man. . .was always there to exploit others. Only one person knows. And- and-

"I was right, wasn't I?" Adam voice filled his senses, and Allen wondered how deep he had lost himself.

Thanks to experience, Allen quickly recovered, pulling his mask back to cover his face. He put on a slight, apologetic smile, as dry as it seems, he never did intended to fool this man. Not once. Never.

Secrets on the other hand. . .

"I'm fine," Allen says, gripping the hardcover of the book he was holding previously.

A red child. . .and his adventures. . .to save his world. . .

The patriarch eyes soften slightly, he pushed himself up into a standing position. Extending one of his hand to the young child, he was no longer a child, but for people who had lived through so much, Allen was a child. And yet, they never consider Allen's experience.

But Allen, no, he did not take that hand. Refuse to even hold it. Instead, he pushed himself up and forced his numb feet to move. He turned his heel so his back was facing the leader of his enemies -though they will no longer be once the mission is over- and put the book back to it's place in the shelf. He twisted his body once again, bowing slightly at the Earl as he smiles, not caring if he put up a good facade. Since even if he tries to hide it, a liar can always sense a liar.

"You are a very interesting child," he had laugh, as if how the exorcist acts amused him. It was honestly funny though, seeing an existence that was so broken trying to act like a looming tower.

Ah, it was driving him mad.

Allen was silent, holding his stance, this was delicate water he was currently treading on. A single mistake can ruin the mission and will cost his life. And so he stood there silently, disassociating himself from the world.

Adam gave a long glance at Allen again, cold and calculative, his finger twitched eager to wrap it around his neck and snap it. But he refrained himself from doing so, not wanting to cause a fued between their clans anymore. After all, he have other problem to care at the current moment aside from exorcist. And he left as silently as he came, leaving the albino teen behind.

"Aahh," Allen gasped silently, gripping his forhead with his hand while the other the shelves behind as a leverage.

He calmed himself down, taking deep breath and long exhales. The world seemed to slow down at thr current moment, and how blinding the dim light was. It was overwhelming his senses.

Along with the throbbing of his head, there was a set of footsteps coming closer to him. It was annoying. Why do people like to tease him?

"What are you doing here, Mikk?" Allen snapped at the intruder, glaring at the smirking features.

"Just returning a book," Tyki answered, not even breaking his stride as he walks to the shelf across Allen. He stop in front of Allen, bringing his face closer as he stare intently. "Are you okay?" He ask, blinking curiously.

"I hate your kind," Allen says instead of answering, now taking taking deeper breath tp calm down. But instead, his head aches more, now at the edge of his mind, Allen tried to pull himself from his past. "Always. . .you are always ruining me!"

Tyki stood there, surprised and shocked at the sudden comment, nobody had said their hatred such openly. Nobody had even dare to trash talk them. It was a new experience, albeit not a foreign one.

"Go!" Allen hissed, glaring at the dumbfounded man. "Go!"

So instead of doing what he usually do, Tyki exits the scene, not wanting to cause a mess. The withdrawal of footsteps calmed Allen down a bit, the knowledge that he was currently alone brought a sense of clarity to him. But he wasn't alone.

"Wisely!" Allen cried out, slumping back against the shelf and slide down. "I know you're there," he continues, griping his hair.

Allen waited for a few moment, waiting for a presence to make itself known. And sure enough, it did.

"How do you know I was there?" Wisely ask out of nowhere, suddenly plopping down beside Allen whilst sighing.

"Lord Millennium was looking for you, so I concluded that you were hiding," Allen answers, pulling his legs towards his chest.

"Allen," Wisely called. "You're Red right?" He ask the inevitable, already knowing the answer well enough.

Allen shrugged and Wisely took that as an answer, he laugh quietly, laying his head against the wooden shelf. "You're good at hiding your mind now, but once you're sucked into your memories. . ."

"I know. . .I know. . ." Allen interjected. And Wisely laugh pleasantly, throwing his hands into the air.

"You didn't change," Allen continues, murmuring quietly but still loud enough for a certain Noah to hear. "Still hiding when someone is searching for you, running away and rejecting reality,"

At that, Wisely snorted, now playing with his toes. "I could say the same about you," He immediately retorted.

"Nothing change Allen. . .or Red. . .or whatever you go by now," Wisely voiced out. "Aside from his death. . .nothing had change. . ."

"T-that means. . ." Allen stammered, feeling nearly close to tears. Already at his breaking point. "Neah. . .Is h-he still. . .?"

Wisely nodded, clawing the carpet with his finger, not even looking at Allen. "Oh, Mana. . ." Allen breathed out, letting the hot tears fall. "I'm so, so sorry,"

"I-I shouldn't have. . .had done that," Allen continues, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands. Ah, now he can't control himself. . .

"It's okay Allen," Wisely said from besides him, draping an arm over Allen's shoulder and pulled him close. "I'll shield you away from everyone's mind. . ."

 _There was a child in the middle of the garden, waiting for a precious presence. "Mana?" he could once, turning around to find the man. "Ma. . .na. . .?" the second time he called, he found that man. And oh, how he wished that it was a dream._

 _"One day. . ." Neah had said once upon a night, looking at the moon with such melancholic eyes, he wonder what was he seeing behind those glassy eyes. "Time will bring us apart and we will be together no more. . ."_

 _Ah. . .if that were to happen. Wouldn't the answer to solve the problem be simple._

 _"Then. . ." The child begins, tugging the hem of Neah's shirt. "Why not destroy it? Why not destroy time?"_

 _"Mana! Mana, Mana," the child cried out, holding onto that man body, gripping and refusing to let go. "I'll find a way to save you.. ."_

 _But how? How can he undone this? How? How!? How!?_

 _Wait. . .the answer came to him like a needle's drop in a crowd. A moment of clarity in the time of chaos._

 _"A time where you are no longer here. . .I don't need it!" He had said slowly, determination running through his brain. "I will destroy this time!"_

 _The power to save, is in his hands, he had been taught a long time ago of dead magic._

 _"Now. . ." The child continues, smiling ever so happily. "I will save you from things that made you sad, Mana, don't worry,"_

 _I will save you just as you had saved me._

 _"Even if it meant erasing my existence,"_

* * *

"It's okay Allen," Wisely had said, giving assurance. "You tried to save your world just as Neah had tried to save his,"

And Allen simply cried, drowning silently in his memories.

* * *

 **Okay, that went well I guess. I won't be updating in a few week, got my finals coming up. Wish me luck. And honestly, I tried to study.**

 **Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, and if you happe to like it, go spread it to the rest of this reviving fandom so that. . . this won't end up like my previous story. Like, I need people's notification to remind me that I have indeed, wrote a story.**

 **Hahah.**

 **Bye and good night/day.**

p.s. Happy Halloween

~With love, Mana


	7. Chapter 7: Who needs a heart?

" _Destruction_. . .I am the abyss that devours everything. . ." those bright golden eyes, as if it holds the universe in them dangles weakly onto the silver eyes. "The darkness. . .I have no heart. . .nothing to prove my existence. . ."

No. Wrong. You are wrong.

The one that doesn't exist is. . .

"Then I will be your heart," He had said defiantly, a fiery nature just like the colour he was named after. "For you to feel, for you to live!"

It took the older man by surprised, and he too was surprised himself by his own action. But he couldn't bare anymore, he could no longer listen anymore to Neah belittling his own existence. Neah was so _so_ much, and he was so _so_ little. But in the end he too was. . .

Wrong. Wrong. Wrong.

You are wrong.

You don't have a heart Red. _Dreamwalkers_ don't have a heart.

So how are you going to be someone else's?

I don't know. . .But still. . .

"I will be your heart! The prove of your existence!" he still says in an act of defiance, such a strong existence. A contradiction to his true nature.

Red. The colour of blood. The colour of life.

You're wrong Neah, so wrong, it's not you who doesn't have a heart.

It's me. That's why I can't bare to see you like this. For someone who is so much, I don't want you to see yourself as something little.

Such beautiful golden eyes, like the night sky that embraces everything. Luring the dreamers who longs to be accepted.

Such a bittersweet relationship.

* * *

"-and this jerk Kanda just left me after we messed up the spell, I mean, I couldn't even move since the one in the middle of the circle was me! And then it started to _fucking_ rain!" Allen continue his rant, moving back and forth in his sitting position. He clutched his leg, which was crossed at the mention of that memory. "Three days and it finally wore off! And you know where that _cunt_ went? Back to Black Order! He completed the mission all on his own and returned back!"

Allen sigh in exasperation, his face visibly scowling, no longer that polite mask. "Not to mention it was _our_ mission. I gotten into trouble with the higher ups later and was punished of neglecting orders,"

He took a few deep breath to calm down his composure, but still was irked.

"Ahhh!" Allen screeched, gripping his white hair as he ruffles it aggressively. "That _arse_! Why am I paired with him!"

Wisely didn't say much since most of his breath was used for laughing. And, fuck, his stomach hurt. He was in hysteria.

Allen sigh once again and the Noah of Wisdom still found it impossible to control his laughter.

"Y-You- Hahah- Sure have. . .have s- hah- some l-life Allen. . .Wow, I need to breathe!" Wisely gasped, clutching his stomach.

Allen simply sigh at that reaction, plopping his elbow onto his thigh as he rest his head on his head. He took a deep breath, stabilizing his emotion and closed his eyes. Though when he opened it he'd never expected a hand to sprout from his chest. Allen had been through a lot in life, but never had he experience a limb growing out from his body where it was impossible to grow.

"So it's true, huh?" A deep voice whispered hotly in his ears. And silence immediately ensure with Wisely finally shutting up. Allen stop breathing, panicking at the traumatizing sight. "You Dreamwalkers do have no heart,"

The hand retracted back out of sight, but he could still feel the hand in his chest, roaming and searching for something that doesn't exist. Allen relaxed at the presence, calming down his nerve so he won't panic. Panic is bad, bad, bad, he doesn't have a heart to pump his blood so his mind takes over and make the oxygen directly goes into the veins. So if he were to panic, some part of his body would be more oxygenated then the others and some would loose more oxygen then the other.

"And yet. . ." the hands went lower to the abdomen, tracing onto the wall slimy walls.

Allen fliched and shivered when a slender finger went along his spine. A single snap could make all his nervous system go haywire. And so, Allen didn't dared to move.

". . .you can be so lively," the lecherous voice continues, hot breath against his neck. Allen caught his breath as a hand was pressed against his lung.

And then it was over, the hand left his body and the culprit sat between them and Allen want so much to grab his beloved Crown Clown and slit that man's throat. But why? Why does he have to uphold peace between them, if only he could go against orders.

"And you Wisely," Tyki continues, using a tone that a mother would use on her child, shifting his attention to his younger sibling. "You hardly spend any time with the family and yet, you spend so much time with this Exorcist,"

Allen hates that annoying sound.

"Huh?" Wisely snorted, looking in amusement at Tyki. "Like you're the one to talk,"

Tyki shrugged at the response. "Well, it's true, you mostly hide in the library unless it's the Earl that calls you,"

"Well, our family doesn't really like mind-readers, and yet, they'd still put on a mental fort to block me. 'And invasion to their privacy' they said,"

"Fine. . .It is our fault too for pushing you away back then. But to be honest, your ability _is_ annoying,"

Wisely snorted, "Yeah. I noticed,"

Tyki simply sigh and shook his head in disappointment, he stood up shakily from his crouched position and head away. But then he stopped, only glancing at them briefly whilst using a bored tone, "Tonight you will eat dinner with us, and bring that Exorcist boy along with you. You can't simply smuggle food in he library all the time,"

And without futher due, he returned back to his footsteps, leaving the two albino. Silence finally fall in the library, the two albino didn't sat there, on the floor. Peaceful. . .But who was the Noah of Wisdom without abusing his power?

"I wonder if _Neah's_ going to join for the dinner to?" Wisely wondered out loud, slumping back against the floor. Reflex came in and Allen stiffened at that name.

"Asshole. . ." Allen muttered under his breath as another vision evokes, and this time, it was too surprising. He can't avoid this

And all too easily, memori _es of the beginning. . .sum **on memories of the past.**_

 _No. . .No. . .NoNoNoNo._

 _"Mana?" He croaks out, nearly close to tear. It was like a nightmare, with his beloved friend growing cold on the ground._

 _"Mana?" He called again, and just like the limp corpse in front of him, his hope too was loosing it's warmth._

 _But yet, the dying ember still holds onto it's breath and he still has hope left. After all, Mana can't just die. He can't just die. Mana was a dreamwalker, the law of the world doesn't aply to him. Right? Please. . ._

 _ **The thing that slipped through my fingers.**_

 _"Mana?" He called again, still standing still on the ground. Petrified to move._

 _But then, Mana's chest still doesn't move, there's no indication that he was breathing. He was pale, Mana was always a healthy colour, but he was loosing his colour. Through the eyes of Destruction, Mana's soul wasn't there anymore._

 _"No. . ." he muttered, backing away slowly. He shook his head sadly, turned his back and ran._

 _ **The people that I couldn't protect.**_

 _Red. No matter what, that child must never encounter this. It will break him. So, please. . ._

 _He ran and ran through the familiar forest, but the trees was slowing him so he reached out his hand and paved a way of destruction. A road straight to his home. He reached the doorway, glancing back and forth at the open room._

 _"Red!" he called as he sprinted into the room and searched for any sign of the crimson boy. "Red?" he called again, but the house was cold and empty and there was no sense of that familiar child._

 _Dreamwalkers are connected through the same medium. . ._

 _Golden eyes widen in bitter realisation, his skin on instinct turned into a darker shade of grey along with a string of crown appearing on his forehead. He was the king here, it was his Ark and so, it was his right to control it. He disappeared and reappeared at the crime scene and that sight was a nightmare._

 _"Red!" he called out once more, reaching for the dearest child before he could finish the ritual. Rings of circle was drawn on the ground, and the petals of roses was thrown into the fire. A pocketful of poses. . ._

 _It repelled him, causing the tip of his finger to burn and he knew that if he interfered, it might cause another life. One that he doesn't want to loose. And so, he waited at the edge of the circle._

 _Ashes. . .Ashes. . ._

 _"Please, Red, stop. . .!" He cried out desperately, but it seem, the child was in a trance. "Everyone will fall in the end!"_

 _The last binding, Red was moving on his own, an oath of life. A silver dagger to the heart._

 _Dreamwalker doesn't have a heart. . .It's not that. It's just that they don't need it._

 _The spell was complete._

 _But Red was wrong, so wrong, spells like those doesn't work on Dreamwalkers. It was an exchange, but what can Dreamwalkers exchange? Someone that doesn't even belong to any world. The only thing that belongs to them was their own existence._

 _It's either to exist or to disappear._

 _"Mana?" Red called shakily, but it was not Mana. Not even close. "Mana?" he called again, uncertainty laced in his voice._

 _"Red!" A hand wraps around him, and now did he realize how cold he was until he was connected to that warm person._

 _Ah, how cold was he?_

 _It was surely an illusion, but his hair. . .the red locks that covers his eyes, was loosing it's colour. His skin was being bleached, whitening. What? What was happening?_

 _"You stupid child!" Neah cried out, pulling the child into his arm tighter._

 _No. This child. Just this child. . .please don't take him away._

 _"Neah?" Red called out weakly. Ah, he was disappearing. . .I guess, that's the end of the story._

 _"No," Neah muttered, so quiet, it can hardly be heard. "No. No. No. Not you. . ."_

 _"Neah?" Red called again, more forcefully this time. And now, even speaking was a pain. "I- I'm sor-"_

 _"No!" Neah shouts defiantly. "Do you think I will give up on you?"_

 _But-_

 _A hand was pressed against his forehead, searing hot. And his form, now simply wisps of smoke, starts to come together upon his image. This was blasphemy, mutiny._

 _ **The regret of that day. . .**_

 _"What are you doing?" Red hissed, grasping into the hem of the collar as he shook the other person roughly. "It's against the law of the world!"_

 _He burried himself to that person shirt, not wanting anyone to see his current state._

 _Neah simply smirk, "I thought Dreamwalkers doesn't belong to any world,"_

 _You can't exist anymore Red, so I'll give you a part of me. . .that's why. . ._

 _"Mana. . ." He cried out, gazing at the black figure that was rising silently. He held his gaze shakily, tightening the grip onto the child. "I won't let you take Red away from me,"_

 _The black figure reached out his hand, a silent cry for help. . .but if he reaches for it. You can't save without harming others, in the end, someone will always be harmed._

 ** _. . .when I didn't grab your hand-_**

"Oh, that's right!" the child said, the reverse of spider lilies.

 _White_. Such beautiful silver locks, glinting under the moonlight, a smile broke his face as he follows the child in an unknown path. Golden eyes follows weakly at the silver figure, to deep in thought to notice any halted movement. And they almost collide. _Almost._

He caught his breath at the sight, a field of white and red caught in a densely tangled dance.

White. It overcome his vision.

"Here you go, Neah!" the child giggles, pale lips twisted into a smile and the corner of the silver eyes wrinkles slightly. "A white poppy,"

He bends down to his knees so he and the child were on the same height, his left hand roamed for a flower: a red poppy. Just as vibrant as how the child was before.

With his right hand holding onto the child's little hand that was holding on the white flower, his left hand was putting the flower into the child's right hand. He draws both hand closer, and gently leave a kiss.

And somehow, it was almost perfect. Just them, under the bright full moon, underneath the shades of the flower.

"People called me Red," the child says shakily, piercing the peaceful silence. "But Mana was the one who decides that it should be my name,"

 _But Mana is not here anymore._

He pulls his gaze onto the child, a dim halo covering his little figure as the moon cast it's light onto the child. Droplets of tear ran down his face, glinting like diamond as it was caught in the moon's entangled web.

 _No. . .Don't waste anymore of your precious tears. . ._

"If so. . ." he says after a moment of silent, too caught in the ethereal beauty. "I will name you. Allen. From now one, your name will be Allen,"

 _Allen_. The child brokes into a smile, with tears glistening his feature, he doesn't understand why someone wants to hurt someone so precious. And he too couldn't help but smile, a hand caressing the dearest face.

 _You understand don't you, Allen, for Dreamwalkers. . .A name is an oath. Just like how I named Mana, and how Mana named you. . ._

 _We are connected ever so tightly, that it will pain me to let you go._

 _But now, after such a long time, you finally have a place that you belong._

Dreamwalkers doesn't belong to any world, but you. . .Just you. . .

You belong with me. . .

A family of my very own.

* * *

"You're an arse Wisely," Allen sniffles, glaring at the other albino.

"Well. . .there's a reason why no one likes to hang out with me," Wisely replied nonchalantly.

Allen chuckles, trying to hold back the tears, he'd been crying a lot since he came here. And if Kanda knew, he will surely laugh at him, I mean. . .if that action was possible for someone like him.

"Neah will be so pissed when he sees you at dinner," Wisely continues to say.

"What?" Allen screeches. "Neah will be joining?"

Wisely gave him a look, "Yeah. I mean, Tyki wouldn't had to go all the trouble to tell me we have to go for dinner,"

"Augh!" Allen groaned and buried his face in his hands. "I'm going to die!" he groaned out mournfully.

Wisely chuckles yet again at the mention of death, "Beaten into a pulp and be scolded: Yes. Death: Probably no. Since Neah doesn't have the heart to kill you,"

"Which is worse,"

* * *

 _And all too easily, memories of the beginning. . .summon memories of the past._

 _The thing that slipped through my fingers. The people I couldn't protect._

 _The regret of that day. . .when I didn't grab your hand-_

* * *

 **Okay. So Trump won, no shockers. At least it isn't my country, but, putting aside politics. I want to say, I'm back! The finals was so bad, our history teacher didn't told us what might come out so in the end, we memorize the whole book. And the question weren't straight forward, it ask tiny little details like what's the publisher of one of the newspaper during the revolution. And it ask what's the common ground between these two publisher. Like, AAAAH! That information only has one line in the book. Like, do you really expect me to know? But yes I do.**

 **Meanwhile, the other class got pointers from their teacher that would most likely comes out. And it did. But finally, it's over. I might be going down a few class, but who cares, the first is too stressful of an environment.**

 **I hope this manage to make sense to you, the quote that I put at the last breaker is what I added onto the story. I really, really,** **appreciate all of you readers, especially the one who had been leaving reviews and the one that had been following me since my first story even while knowing my condition.**

 **School holiday in my country is almost starting so I'll try to plan and update chapters from the rest of my stories.**

 **-With love,**

 _ **Mana**_


	8. Chapter 8: You understand, don't you?

Allen didn't breathe, didn't dare to. Right now, at the current moment, all he want is to melt into the red leather seat and fade away into nothingness. He didn't touch his plate, or he doesn't need to anymore since his meal had long since finish and it was rude to leave early while the others are still eating. Well according to the Earl that is. Plus, they were still waiting for someone, a certain someone that he doesn't want to meet. Namely a certain Noah of Destruction.

The family members of the Noah clan were eating calmly, a few foodwars was ensured but it quiet down after the first hour. He doesn't understand how can people eat this long, but then again they weren't your _normal_ people either.

Allen stares at the clock. Watching as the hands move in accordance to time, the sense of dread increasing each second. After all, sooner or later the door's gonna open and in came Neah, the dreaded one.

Did Allen told you he wants to disappear?

Allen glanced at the family member, observing what they are currently doing. Hope swells in his chest seeing as how most of them are almost finish and he was sure that they can't add another serving. This was the fifth after all as they wait for the presence of their last family member. Right, the Earl will call a day and send everyone back to their room, and hopefully, he realise how stupid dinner is and just let his family be and-

The door swung open. Allen stomach lurches.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment, praying for the best, and trying to take a short nap while he's at it so that maybe this is all a dream. The footsteps makes him anxious and there's no way he could sleep with his body producing hormones like this at the current moment. Allen accepts the inevitable. And sure enough, when that familiar golden eyes landed on him, all hell break loose. It was like sleeping actually, it comes slowly. . .then all at once.

"Allen?" Neah muttered, shock dripping from his voice like thick honey. He took a step back, eyes wide and mouth gaped, Allen was slightly hurt by that reaction actually. Then came the moment of realisation where the knowledge sets in. "Allen," Neah says again, this time less shocking and more bold.

Besides him, Wisely laugh. Allen took that as a sign to slip from his chair.

For some reason, Neah was aligned with the clock on the wall, taking a step forward each time the second pass. And Allen, his back was already against the wall with the window besides him in case of emergencies.

"Allen!" Neah cried out, chasing after the white hair teen. Allen didn't want to die so he use the window as a last resort in case things get messy, and so he ran, making sure that he was always across Neah and that the table was fencing this two opposing individual.

Where did their relationship gone wrong? It's a funny story actually.

From what he gathers from the pass. . .is that Neah isn't particularly fond of the Earl. In fact, he curses that man's very existence. And so. . .Allen ran towards the head of the table where the patriarch is currently sitting as he watches the current event unravelling. Neah chases after him as he follows the opposite side. Allen sends signals to the Earl, making sure that he understand. . .and fast since time was short. Glancing slightly at his back, Neah was hot on his tail with only and arm's length separating them. Allen wasted no time as he neared the Earl, and the Earl -getting the message- pushed his seat back as he pat his lap a couple of time. Allen went for it and lurches, landing almost perfectly on the Earl's lap as he wrapped his arms around the man as leverage. The Earl also wraps an arm around Allen, seemingly as a boundary against Neah.

"I'm thinking that you and this Exorcist are acquainted with each other?" The Earl ask quizzically, tilting his head to that side. He was in his man's form, making it possible for Allen to do that stunt earlier.

"Yeah. . .I know him quite well actually. . ." Neah says through gritted teeth, the hands by his side curling and uncurling.

"Well I can't let you murder him since he's an important guess, so, do kindly take your seat," The last phrased was said a bit forcefully, a hidden order.

He took a moment to calm himself, bowing slightly, he adamantly forced his body to move. "Yes, Lord Millennium,"

Neha's limb moved in a slightly robotic way, to stiff, as if he was a soldier in a march. The seat, just as he had anticipated the moment everyone was seated an hour ago, was across him, and Allen was actually reluctant to let the Earl go.

"Allen. . ." The Earl says as he gently push Allen. "Can you let me go?"

Allen stared at the Earl, big, innocent silver eyes pleading, it almost work though, with his will crumbling at the sight of innocent purity, but he glanced away and sigh, pushing Allen slightly again. Allen pouts, his lower lips trembling as his eyes wavered, it took him a couple of moment to know that the Earl won't budge. Reluctantly, Allen walked back to his seat with heavy footsteps and slouched shoulder. He pulled it and plopped himself down onto his seat. He ducked his head down, trying to act as if Neah wasn't glaring at him with so much intensity to put a hole through the wall.

Allen closed his eyes as he slides down against the seat, trying to make sense of all the useless chatter around him, well he certainly isn't trying to ignore the fuming Neah just across of him. Yeah, it's just that the marble floor is too beautiful, to pure for this world and it's a shame that no one pays any attention to it.

"Before this dinner ends. . ." the Earl says is a crescendo, putting the room into a dead silence. "Since the Exorcist have been staying with us for a couple of weeks, I think it is best for him to go into a new scenery. So it would be best if he live in the white ark for now, don't you agree Neah?"

Well, fuck.

"Of course, Earl." there came Neah reply.

Allen covers his face with his palm and he wants to die already, someone, please bury this sweet, poor child.

* * *

Thankfully, the head of the Noah gave him time to pack his stuff, so Allen had a bit time in his hands calming the fuck down. But the thought of returning there. . .brings some sort of peace in his chaotic state.

"Are you ready?" A voice follows upon the creaking door. Allen didn't brought much, just spare clothes and a couple of weapon, he slung his bag over his shoulder and turned his heels so his back was facing the wall.

Allen hopes his face was neutral, it became a default setting of his. "Yeah," He answers, walking towards the exit.

The Noah besides him didn't say anything, and Allen was thankful because of that. He doesn't know what he would do if Neah made a scene there. He was led to a door, Allen had never entered to Neah's domain through this place before so he doesn't know which door was which. But some thing just never change apparently, as they pass through red arches.

The scenery beyond the arches starts to change the deeper they went through it, and for a moment, there was nothing, just a blank abyss and Allen knows all to well that this was a point between dimension. Space and time. And Neah starts to walk faster, glancing back to make sure that Allen was following him. Allen couldn't help but smile sheepishly, it seems, their reunion can't be avoided after all.

The last archway was a painted gold, Neah walks through it eagerly. And Allen stops before the last line, standing at the edge of the boundary, Neah stops too, watching Allen in mild confusion. "Can I come in?" He ask, poking the line that separates the dimension.

"Of course you can," Neah all but answer, stating a fact. "This will always be your home,"

And Allen can't help but let a flood of emotion drown him, knowing that even if the entire universe was his enemy, he still have a place where he can return to.

A hand grabbed his arm, pulling him across the line, and there was that pair of golden eyes gazing at him. Hardened and determined, this is what he was dreaded to face.

"But even so, I still want to know, why you decide to leave in the first place?"

* * *

 _He had made a mistake. And this mistake will bring everything down along with him._

 _So that's why. . .he couldn't bear to let his world collapse along with him._

* * *

 **So this was a huge delay and I'm sorry because of it. But hey, I finished.**

 **With love,**

 **Mana**


	9. Finale

I would like to say sorry for every wrong that I had done. I am deleting this account.


	10. A message for my dearest readers

**Hi guys, I guess I have a lot of explaining to do.**

 **I'm so sorry for wasting your time on this, but please hear me out.**

 **I'm fine**

 **Though not as much as I would like to be.**

 **I'm so sorry for leaving just like that, but things went wrong way to fast and in the end I wasn't able to handle it.**

 **I never like burdening my family so I been neglecting myself a lot, I never ate my meals and only took some toast and my supplement since time was gold and I can't waste them. I paid my own fees so I used my allowance and saved them, in the end I didn't ate at school also. And I silently took jobs behind them back and actually spent more than 15 hours at school. . . so BAM! My diet was gone.**

 **Then my sister came up, we had been on the verge of bankruptcy to pay for my sister's medical fees. But now that it's over we got a lot of leftovers of stuff and my parents became depressed. I didn't want to make them even more worried so I just handled my own problem. It's sad, but it's in the past so I didn't let my feelings take over.**

 **And to be honest, you could say I'm a piano person. But now I hate it, I can't even listen to my own playing now.**

 **And then school, co academics, international programs, concerts.**

 **I can't focus on anything in my life at that point, I was still sad about the lost of my younger sister. . .**

 **But I can't continue on being like some depressed teen so I decided to forgot everything and only remember what's important.**

 **So yeah. . .**

 **To be honest I may not be the same person who once wrote all of this stories, but I'll try my best to continue what I left.**

 **The current me doesn't like half-assed effort so I'm actually angry as I'm writing this.**

 **But again, I'm sorry, extremely so. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry.**

 **Just give me time, let me recollect the past, I won't abandon anything anymore.**

 **I'm so sorry. Maybe I update tomorrow or the next day, but all I'm asking is time and forgiveness.**

 **Please bear in mind that when I said I decided to forgot anything, I meant it.**

 **My teenage life, gone, just by a single decision.**

 **So hahaha, I screwed up. Look at me, I'm a mess.**

 **I'm so sorry, please forgive me.**


	11. Chapter 9: Surprisingly fitting

**In the end, I am the sole survivor.**

 **But it doesn't mean goodbye.**

 **It means that I'll get to see them come back,**

 **Like a clock, whenever it's hands meet at midnight.**

* * *

 _Allen could never deny the fact that Neah and Mana are two entirely different people, though they do share the same features to a certain extent, but they possess personalities, which at a certain extent, are the opposite of each other. Moreover, they also share certain likes and dislikes. Like, for example, whereas Neah dislikes coffee even though he can get drunk with tea, Mana was a coffee person who detest the bland taste of teas altogether._

 _They were like the opposite poles of magnet, sharing similar qualities while absolutely repelling the other._

 _Though, sometimes, they were like the same person. For example, Mana and Neah loved the sky, be it the dawn, the sunset or the night sky, if the weather was in their binding then the two of them would simply lie down on the ground, their adoring eyes glued to the sky. Especially during the night, - they truly loved the night - when the sky was always changing, Neah would always drag Allen with him to accompany him with his usual stargazing._

 _But to be honest, Allen doesn't really like the sky, especially the night, but because of that, people had thought of him to be a defect for not seeing the beauty of the world, especially when it's shining in the dark. Humans always find a way to find beauty in the dark, but for him. . .the world was like a dark night that swallows up everything. Even the light itself - especially the light -_

 _Black holes are certainly scary objects in the universe, they are everywhere, either at a distant galaxy away to somewhere besides you. Allen had learnt that in order not to be devoured by this selfish monster, was to not exist. And so he did._

 _But right now, instead on focusing on the waning stars above, Allen couldn't help but stare into another pair of glowing objects, it's gold casting a soft light, glowing faintly of amber. Truly enchanting, - much more than those stars- it's as though he's starring right into the abyss and he can't help but wanting to fall into it._

 _By that point, he truly realize his mistake, black holes are the darkest objects in the universe, and yet, at the same time it is the brightest objects the could be seen in the dark, night sky. On the other hand, Allen was a curios traveler, ignoring all the rules that he had set for himself and now, tidally lock with one. Well, there's no turning back._

The view from the event horizon was tremendously stunning.

* * *

Sometimes, people can easily forget, that those bright, unforgiving monsters, were once majestic stars that simply collapses by it's own weight.

* * *

"You once told me that you can never let the world decided for you," Allen starts hesitantly, unsure if he can let the message conveyed correctly. "So I decided to let go of it, destroy everything before it can destroy me,"

Neah stood a couple of inch taller then Allen, arms crossed over his chest as he gazed down undefinably, golden eyes unforgiving. "You could had ask for my help, I'll always help you. . .but you decided to live everything," Stern and honest, hostility was in the air and yet, there was no sign of malice. Neah was always unforgiving, like a black hole that governs the galaxy.

"You told me to live Neah," Allen said out loud, not even caring if others might hear him. This was their own little world after all. "And I did. I. Lived."

Neah doesn't break his gaze, and instead focused his eyes more. Allen shivered, this was scary, Neah was scary, he was treading on dangerous waters. But he was arrogant piece of shit that doesn't know his place in the world. So just like the egoistical jerk he was, Allen returned Neah's glare with his. His glare wasn't as intense as Neah's but that's the best that he could.

"You can't deny that Neah, I lived," Allen continued, raising his chin as the words left his mouth in a bombastic manner.

"Is that what you call living?" Neah continues to preach.

"I call it being alive,"

Word play had always been common between them, even from back then, Neah can't say anything anymore since if he does, it would contradict his earlier statement and the debate would be won by Allen. Neah was prideful as he was honest, that's how good of a man he is.

The older of the two sighed, as he shakes his head in defeat. Some emotion returned back into those golden eyes where just before, it was so cruel. Though the debate was over, the conversation was still left unspoken.

"I'm alive, Neah," Allen says softly, those mercury eyes adopting a lighter tone, "I'm alive,". The weight of those words causes his head to drop down, eyes to heavy to contain it's load. But Allen doesn't cry, he was the perfect mask. Red on the other hand isn't.

He's not Allen at the current moment, nor is he Red. This chaotic situation had causes the line between those two to slight fade.

Neah stayed silent. **Silence was always empty, or thought to be so. But silence - for those who listen closely - are filled with thousands of words that no sound can contain.**

"That's right," Neah says vehemently, with hands reaching out and arms extended forward, he pulled Allen in a hug, closing their distance. "You're alive, and that's all that matters,"

Allen doesn't cry, nor does Neah. Though at this moment they wish they could, but unfortunately, the world had broken them too many times for them to waste any their tears.

Just as Neah could be easily thought as the same person as Mana, one could also not notice the striking resemblance of Neah with Allen. Both of them were tragically beautiful, both of them were tragically broken.

But together, they are beautifully broken.

Like a binary system that's tidally lock with each other, the spectators gasp in awe at their wondrous performance.

At this time, Allen knew he was far form escape velocity and was slowing down by the minute.

* * *

 **This chapter sounds so sappy, I can't help but cringe as I'm writing this. So far, this had been the easiest story to continue since the characters are more straightforward. Sometimes, I can't help but wonder, what was I high on as I was writing the other stories. And why? Why must it be so complicated and simple at the same time?**

 **If you had noticed by now, but I'm a astronomy nerd. Especially when it comes to stars. So I changed the them in this story a bit. if you know astronomy, then you'll notice all the reference I put in this chapter.**

 ***Event horizon is the place of no return once you're gotten close to a black hole.**

 ***Tidally lock is how the moon is tidally lock to the Earth.**

 ***Binary system is a system where two star orbit around each other, or when a star orbit closely to a denser object**

 ***Black holes is when a star, 8 times larger than ours, doesn't fuse anything in it's core anymore and stops generating energy. No longer able to support it's own mass, the outer layer collapse to the core until it's gravity reaches faster than the speed of light.**

 ***Escape velocity is the speed it takes to escape an electromagnetic field. Earth** **=36,699 feet/s (11,186 m/s) The more mass it has the stronger it's gravity and the faster it takes to escape.**

 **I'm going to use a lot more reference in the future so I'm going to leave this guidelines so you won't be confused.**

 **All the best,**

 **Mana**


	12. Chapter 10

_Sleep is my lover now;_

 _My forgetting;_

 _My opiate;_

 _My oblivion_

* * *

 _Mana had stop coming. And not too long after, Neah had stop waiting for Mana._

 _But sometimes, at night, when Neah thinks that the other occupant of the house was sleeping, he would slip out of their room. Red had never thought of it much, especially since Neah had always been a night owl._

 _But one night, curiosity gotten the best of Red. He wanted to see what Neah was doing, wanting to know what secret he was trying to hide._

 _Torches or any source of lights had never existed in this house, so trustingly, Red let the soft caresses of the moonlight guide me. Windows run along the wall, letting in the light of the moon and he shadows of trees from outside._

 _There isn't a lot of room in this house, seeing as the maximum occupant had only three people. Back then, when he haven't arrive, Neah must had felt so lonely, Mana was his only companion. But, at least, Neah will no longer alone in this house._

 _Wondering around the house, IRed had finally found himself at the end of the hallway, with a lone room at the corner of it. A hand timidly reaches out for the doorknob before stopping just an inch away, and instead, an outstretched palm lightly pushes the wooden door. At the other side of the door, Red could only hear soft weeping and hushed whisper, too delicate for the ears to hear._

 _He doesn't need to see to know anymore, Red put his back against the wall and gently slides down to not create any noise. Red doesn't need to know much. It seems that his predictions was true, Mana is not coming anymore._

 _Mana won't visit Neah anymore..._

 _The sky seemed so cruel tonight, keeping such a secret from him._

 _Red could only glare at the distant lights from afar._

* * *

Nightmares still affected him, it seems. Allen thought that he could no longer get any nightmares, since all his dreams had only been one. But, it seems, that life still wants to prove him wrong.

Allen doesn't want to sleep tonight, he doesn't want to get caught in a trap that his mind had created. Neah had gave him his own room, since their old one looks like no living thing should exist there. Sighing broadly, he let his gaze fall onto the ceiling, probably not the most interesting thing to entertain his mind. But it's not like there are other thing to focus in this empty room here. Neah should not be in charge of decoration.

The door creaked open, accompanied by gentle footsteps. "You can't sleep?" Neah ask, sitting at the edge of the sprawled futon.

"Not sleepy," Allen replies, his eyes tracing the cracks that runs along the ceiling.

Neah cracked a smile at the response. "You sure grown Allen. . ." He says wistfully, reminiscing about the time when Allen was Red.

Allen sigh as he pushes himself up in a sitting position, silver eyes narrowing at Neah.

"Who knew that you could be nearly as tall as me," The other man continues, his hands playing with the blanket of Allen's futon, gripping and twisting the white sheets. "And your hair Allen. . .it's white now, as if you're an old man. And that scar on your eye. . ."

"It's not your fault, Neah," Allen announced, causing Neah to flinch in surprise. Those golden eyes looks older now, but then again, Neah is old. "The decision that you made at that day was not wrong. I don't even blame you for that,"

Neah looks like he's about to cry, Allen doesn't know what to do if someone is crying. He doesn't have the experience for that, after all, the only tears that he had saw was the tears of dying men, who wished to be spared. But Allen doubt that Neah will cry, does he even have tears for that?

"If... If I haven't left you in their care, Allen. If I haven't left you. If I had been strong enough at that time... Then you wouldn't have to go through any of this. You wouldn't have decided to leave and go through any hardship-" Neah starts ranting, as though he was against the idea that he wasn't guilty.

"Neah," Allen says boldly, like a parent scolding their child. "I'm a dreamwalker remember, a wanderer who walks through reality and illusion, where I go is my own responsibility, where I choose to stay is my own choice-" Allen took a deep breath, his hands suddenly clutching Neah's shoulder as he pulls Neah closer to him. "-IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU!"

Left in a dumbfound state, Neah didn't even react to Allen's statement. And Allen felt heat rising to his cheek, embarrassed at his actions. Allen was never a bold person and yet here he was, screaming at other people faces. _"Kill me now,"_ his internal monologue plays in his mind.

"I'm suddenly tired," Allen says timidly, turning his head in the opposite direction as he refuse to see Neah. "I want to sleep now," he continues.

Neah stifled a laugh and pushes himself of the ground. "Goodnight," he says as he rummage his hand through Allen's hair and leave the room.

Allen went back under his sheet, covering the blanket over his head like some sort of protection. This time it took less than five second to sleep, as when his head hit's the pillow he immediately dozed off.

* * *

 _Allen was a mature child, he understand the reasons behind adult's action and never complained anything about it._

 _But he doesn't understand this._

 _Neah was leading him through the Red archways, through another path walk that he had never ventured. As they walk pass, the archways starts to change, the red color slowly seeping out and being replaced by a much darker one. Until at a certain point, the archway is now grey and gold._

 _Neah gripped his hands tighter as though he was afraid to let go, but throughout the entire journey never once had he spared a glance at Allen. Golden eyes firmly set on the ground, bright and harsh, like a restraint ocean. Allen was too afraid to ask any question._

 _"I'm sorry, Allen," Neah stays, like a calm before the storm._

 _Allen smiles in reassurance. "It's okay Neah,"_

 _They reached a door, a delicate intricate of black and gold, gems was placed throughout it, dotting the black canopy like stars. Neah stops before the door, his other hand shakily reach out for it, briefly turning the color of ash before returning back to it's tanned shade. Neah is not afraid, that alone Allen could tell by the way he brings himself, but rather, the emotion that was raging inside Neah was something akin to anger; rage._

 _Allen had never seen Neah's eyes filled with so much hate._

 _Quitely, Allen slips his hand from Neah's grip. After all, he know why he was brought here._

 _Neah is going to let him go. But he doesn't know why._


	13. Author's note

Sorry guys, I burnt my fingers from my dominant hand, and it hurts soI think I won't be able to update this week. Sorry.


	14. Goodbye

So it seems this is the second time I'm leaving. I'm heartbroken really, seeing as I had enjoyed this site very much. But I can't continue on writing anymore. I'm don't have a lot of time to write anymore and I think it's best if I leave, you might see me commenting on stories from time to time.

I'm really thankful for all you user who jad supported me from my very first update until the end. And I'm very thankful to those who had read and liked my story. And above all, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving like this again and I'm sorry for my stories that I'll never finnish.

Thanks you,

Mana


End file.
